


Crickets

by myownspark



Series: Your Songs Remind Me of Swimming [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/pseuds/myownspark
Summary: Summer drabble prompt: cricketsWhile on vacation with his parents, Niall has an unexpected opportunity for a bit of freedom.





	Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @gettingaphdinlarry and @louandhazaf for the insightful and downright genius beta work. I'm grateful to have you. Thank you for reading! Here is a [tumblr post](https://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/post/175157603620/myownsparknow-your-songs-remind-me-of-swimming) you can reblog if you enjoyed it.

Niall’s short walk across the parking lot to the pool feels like freedom.

The air sings with crickets. He thinks he’ll stay out awhile. If the water is clean, maybe he’ll put his feet in. His parents will wonder where he is, but so what? He can breathe out here, without them.

He opens the creaky gate, and the sight of someone in the pool makes his shoulders jump. But his fright quickly turns to disappointment.

 “Really? In the middle of fucking nowhere?”

He groans, but doesn’t leave, mesmerized.

Two laps later, the swimmer still hasn’t come up for air.


End file.
